


cool reputation

by s003



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Swearing, but they love each other sm, jaemin is a fond asshole, jeno is done with jaemin, nomin being dorks, other dreamies are mentioned, rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s003/pseuds/s003
Summary: jaemin and jeno were ridiculously in love, but the thing was that they took every single opportunity to make fun of each other.that included jaemin wheezing when jeno, that poor thing, embarrassed himself in the middle of a crowded bus stop.





	cool reputation

**Author's Note:**

> heya! just wanted to let you know that i rewrote this oneshot.  
> it's still the same, i just edited it a little since like my other oneshot ("thought we were friends"), this was originally written in a very short time and therefore i wasn't really satisfied with it.

when jaemin and jeno started dating half a year ago it hadn’t been that much of a shock. jaemin and jeno were similar in many ways, and people probably expected them to fall in love sooner and later. their friends thought that they were the classic grossly adorable couple, smooching behind corners away from people’s eyes.   

 

however, the fact that jaemin and jeno were more like a chaotic duo was often overlooked. they were always there, having each other’s backs and standing up for one another if necessary, but it didn’t mean that they weren’t rolling on the floor laughing when the other faceplanted on the pavement or did something else laughable. they were ridiculously in love, but the thing was that they took every single opportunity to make fun of each other.

 

that included jaemin wheezing when jeno, that poor thing, embarrassed himself in the middle of a crowded bus stop.

 

 

it’s all fun and games until jaemin and jeno start to bicker about something. no matter where and when their disagreement took place, their verbal argument could quickly escalate into a physical match. whenever their friends were present and witnessing it, renjun and donghyuck would be enjoying the show, mark would be busy cringing while chenle and jisung would pretend they had never even met the two.

 

that snowy day, when they were waiting for a bus, just the two of them, they started their squabble about a random comment that wouldn’t normally be considered that important.

 

“come again?” jaemin asked, leaning closer to jeno as if trying to hear him better, when in reality he heard it very well, just didn’t want to believe his ears.

 

“coffee isn’t even that good,” jeno repeated, staring down into the half empty cardboard cup he was holding in his mitten covered hand, swirling the brown liquid around. jaemin watched him, his expression so offended that jeno felt an involuntarily smile tugging at his lips.

 

jaemin crossed his arms, now frowning. “how dare you still buy coffee every morning when you don’t even like it? that’s actually so disrespectful of you,” he said, motioning at the cup jeno was holding with his other hand.

 

jeno just shrugged. “keeps me awake, i guess,” he replied, wrapping his fingers around the cup. “and my hands warm.”

 

the face jaemin was wearing hadn’t faltered a single bit. he was still staring at the older in disbelief, making jeno look like he had committed a crime of some sort. “you force drink coffee for the sake of your freezing hands when i’m here, day by day trying to intend handholding?” jaemin asked after recovering from what he had just heard, successfully making jeno’s small smile fade away to be replaced with a puzzled frown instead.

 

“are you mad because i _disrespect_ your favorite drink or because i don’t hold your hand?” jeno asked, managing to catch a hint of amusement from jaemin’s face.

 

“both. rude, jeno,” jaemin said, shaking his head in disapproval. jeno rolled his eyes, turning his head a little, hoping to see if the bus they were waiting would be at least in sight. it wasn’t, much for jeno’s dismay, because if one didn’t notice already, jeno wouldn’t be exaggerating if he said that he was _freezing_. instead of seeing a bus, jeno saw an increasing amount of people crowding around the bus stop.

 

“i mean seriously, you buy coffee when you could buy like… hot chocolate instead?” jaemin asked, his voice now significantly closer, causing jeno to turn back only to almost bump noses with the taller boy, who had inched closer next to him. jeno blinked, and then lifted his brows at the question.

 

“last time i bought hot chocolate i was told only kids do that,” jeno replied, watching, or more like eyeing jaemin’s face with a plain look. a stupid grin tugged at jaemin’s lips again, as he could already tell what was coming next. and as he expected, jeno let out a loud “hmm”, rubbing his chin as if he was thinking really hard. “oh, and wasn’t it you? i think it was,” he continued, lightly nudging jaemin with the cup he was holding. it was one time jaemin had said that, but jeno had reminded him about it for at least twenty times.

 

but as always, jaemin let out a laugh at that, ruffling jeno’s dark hair fondly. “aww, do you feel pressured when your tough ass boyfriend is a tough ass guy buying tough ass coffee that would be considered poisonous?” he cooed, his hand never leaving jeno’s hair. “aren’t you adorable.”

 

“you know, i think i want divorce,” jeno said, pushing the taller boy further away from him. jaemin didn’t even try to hide his amusement as he wrapped his other arm around the older and pecked his head. “man, how i wish we were _actually_ married,” jaemin said. “plus, you love me too much to break up with me.”

 

“please don’t be so confident.”

 

“oh, sorry, can’t help it.”

 

“you barely even know me.”

 

jaemin laughed. “barely even know you? five years of being your friend and a year of dating, i think i know you well enough.”

 

“well, you thought i like coffee.”

 

jaemin let out a sigh and hung his head low. “geez, should we consider that divorce after all?” he asked, watching jeno with that warm smile that jeno treasured so much. fuck, maybe jaemin was right, maybe he loved him too much.

 

jaemin watched right back at him, never wiping that smile off his face. “did you just realize how much you love me?” the younger asked, his hand finding its way to jeno’s hair again. jeno rolled his eyes, watching away from jaemin. as if he couldn’t be any more obvious. “you sure look like you did,” jaemin said chuckling, curling jeno’s hair around his fingers.

 

“nah, just thinking about how much of a tough guy you are when you smile like that,” jeno replied, smirking at jaemin, before patting him on his back lightly. jaemin squinted his eyes, gently tugging jeno’s hair from where he was threading his fingers through it.  

 

“are you now disrespecting me as well?” jaemin asked, his expression going from the suspecting one to a mischievous. jeno just lifted his chin and nodded.

 

“i’m proving you wrong and trying to say that i’m the tough one of us,” jeno said, flipping his hair and smiling. jaemin didn’t look so impressed though. instead he continued to grin like the fool he was. “not with that eyesmile, darling,” he said, wiping his thumb down jeno’s cheek; a very affectionate habit of his.

 

jeno grimaced at the younger, looking pretty determined and ready to protest if you asked jaemin. jeno moved back and away from jaemin’s reach with something like a pout on his lips. “fight me, bitch,” he said, which made jaemin laugh again. and jeno wasn’t even that funny, was what donghyuck would say.

 

“right,” jaemin said slowly, crossing his arms and watching jeno, eyeing him and planning his next move when jeno would expect it the least. the same tactic every time and he always got him good.

 

and boy, did he get him good this time as well.

 

jeno kept the direct eyecontact with jaemin for solid ten seconds until he turned his head to glance into the distance to see if the damned bus would be coming. they had been waiting for fifteen minutes for god’s sake!

 

when jeno turned his attention to elsewhere, jaemin sneaked next to him again, and promptly squeezed the boy from his sides from where he got to push his hands inside the unzipped jacket jeno was wearing. jeno leaped backwards immediately, letting out a surprised sound, and that was all before things escalated. not watching where he was going, he stepped on a ridiculously small frozen bump on the ground, which made him almost slip backwards. he heard jaemin shouting something, feeling how the taller tried to catch him from falling. jaemin was just a tad too late, because jeno did end up falling, but at the last second he managed to save himself by squatting down in a rather weird manner, nearly spilling the coffee all over himself and then hearing the worst sound he could ever imagine hearing.

 

or maybe he was exaggerating, but apparently his jeans ripped from somewhere. loudly.

 

his jaw dropped, and as he was now on his knees on the ground, spilled coffee soaking his mittens, he lifted his head to look at jaemin who watched back at him with at least as surprised look on his face. and the next second the younger was laughing his ass off.

 

jeno was horrified. the way too big number of people were all staring, and jeno felt heat rising to his cheeks. jaemin laughing with tears in his eyes definitely wasn’t helping. what the hell, jeno thought as he was almost hundred and fifty percent sure that these kinds of things only happened in movies.

 

he felt humiliated. “holy shit i ripped my jeans,” he whisper-shouted, not wanting to move an inch in case he had a major rip on his ass or somewhere else which could be seen if he tried to get up.

 

“oh my god, are you okay?” jaemin asked, still giggling as he walked to the older. jeno’s head hung low, as he tried to locate the spot where the terrible sound came from. he couldn’t move. fuck his life.

 

he was just about to shed a manly tear of being a failure of a human, when he felt jaemin grabbing his arm, and pulling him up from the ground. before jeno could ask what the damage was, jaemin wrapped his arms around his middle from behind and pulled him close to his chest. so the rip was at the back. _fuck_.

 

“i hate you,” jeno just said, then watching down and catching a glimpse of a _huge_ rip making its way from his inner thigh to somewhere behind, and _how is that even possible_? his jeans weren't even _that_ tight for them to rip _that_ bad. and there he just had been, kneeling on the ground with his ass visible to at least a few dozens of people.

 

jaemin leaned his head against jeno’s shoulder, laughing away. “i’m sorry,” he said, pecking the boy behind his ear which was now flushed red. “no one saw it, i got you,” he added quietly, hugging his arms around jeno a little tighter. jaemin sounded sympathetic for once, but jeno could still hear it in jaemin’s voice how he was fighting back another fit of laughter.

 

“everyone heard it, i’m so screwed,” jeno whispered, watching around and to the people who were now snickering. jeno was sure that what he just did had to be one of the worst things he had ever done. most likely made it directly to the top five of the lowest points of jeno’s life. the only thing he was thankful for was that the rest of their friends weren’t witnessing what just happened. they wouldn’t let him live.

 

“whatever if they heard it,” jaemin said, smiling at the older. “only i got to see it,” he continued, winking. the glare jeno shot at him lacked the hate he probably wished to convey, but the slap jaemin received on his arm told a whole new story. his poor boyfriend was truly not happy about what just happened.

 

“you’re okay,” jaemin said chuckling. “i’m sorry.”

 

 

 

“i can’t believe my own boyfriend actually ruined my cool reputation,” jeno mumbled, covering his butt with his hands as they walked into the way too full bus, trying to squeeze from between all the people to a not so crowded spot on the standing area. jaemin had decided earlier that he was obligated to make up his little stunt, so he ended up pushing jeno’s back against the wall of the bus and wrapping his arms around him. jeno rolled his eyes, but hugged jaemin back nevertheless.

 

“trust me, you never had one,” jaemin said to the older then, grabbing the railing on the wall behind jeno. jeno lifted his head from jaemin’s shoulder to watch jaemin with his “are you kidding me” -look.

 

“you just made me rip my pants in front of everyone so can you shut up and stop making me feel even worse?” jeno asked, although he sounded more amused than anything.

 

jaemin shrugged. “i’m just telling you the truth so you don’t live in a false reality where you think you’re cool, and therefore end up making yourself feel worse when you finally realize it yourself that you’re not, in fact, cool,” the younger reasoned. jeno just stared at him, pretty much dumbfounded.

 

 

“honestly, jaemin, what the fuck,” he said, letting out the driest laugh jaemin had ever heard from him. jeno had hard time putting up with jaemin’s weird remarks sometimes, it was clear to both of them and everyone else as well.

  
jaemin laughed, pecking the boy on his cheek. “yeah, forget about the cool reputation, you’re cute as hell.”

 

jeno let out a groan. “…oh my god.”

 

“yeah.”

 

“still up for the divorce?”

 

“please love me, jeno.”

**Author's Note:**

> another one written in less than a second. very low quality again, my sincere apologies.
> 
> im done embarrassing jeno now (or am i???). jeno is always the victim in my works, im sorry jeno ily. anyways, thank u everyone for reading! it means to me a lot ::)
> 
> send requests or chat with me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/s003) (´ ∀ ` *)


End file.
